villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Destroyer (Marvel)
The Destroyer, also known as the Destroyer Armor, is an enchanted suit of armor in humanoid form created by Odin, lord of the extra-dimensional Asgard, to be that realm's ultimate weapon. History Odin created it to be used against the world-judging Celestials, whom he encountered over 1,000 years ago and foresaw their return, believing the Celestials would destroy humanity should they fail judgment. Odin concealed the armor within a temple he built concealed in a plateau in far-off Indochina, hoping it would be out of reach from those who would misuse it. Legend has it that the Destroyer armor would one day, be activated at the time of Ragnarok. There it remained until recently, Odin's adopted son, Loki, seeking vengeance against Odin's true son, Thor, destroyed the plateau and arranged for Buck Franklin, a hunter, to unwittingly activated the armor and battle Thor. Videogame appearance ??? Movie appearance The Destroyer armor later appeared in the live-action movie Thor ''as the tertiary antagonist. The evil God of Mischief Loki who assumed the throne of Asgard from his slumbering, adopted father Odin, activated the Destroyer from Odin's armory and sent it to Earth under his new order: eliminate Thor and anything else that gets in its way. Powers and Abilities While not as powerful as the comic version, nonetheless, the Destroyer is one of the most powerful non-living weapons in the MCU. The Destroyer operates at the behest of whomever holds Gungnir, the Asgardian ruler's spear, and can therefore be used for good or for evil depending on who sits on the throne. It can also therefore be stopped by an attack on its vulnerable master. The Destroyer was programmed solely for battle and destruction. *'Strength': The Destroyer's large size and construction gives it a formidable physical power, enough to bat away a car hurled at it with apparent ease and swat Thor back several feet with one hit (although Thor was temporarily human at the time). *'Durability': The Destroyer was constructed of alien materials that makes it highly resistant to damage. Even when pierced by an Asgardian lance it was able to continue functioning and remove it from its body and showed no signs of damage from it. *'Energy Blast': The Destroyer contains the energy called "Odinforce" that can be unleashed through an aperture in its head. When it does this, part of the facial structure retracts downward into the lower face and the energy discharge lances out the orange-white beam. The touch of this beam was enough to blast a car to pieces or vaporize a living being. At full power, it nearly devastated half of a town. *'Retrograde Positioning''': The Destroyer is able to move its armor pieces so that it faces the opposite way without turning around; its back side becomes its front side and vice versa. This was used when Lady Sif drove a lance through its back and the Destroyer positions itself to blast her. Gallery destroyer (24).jpg destroyer (6).jpg destroyer (10).jpg destroyer (16).jpg destroyer (20).jpg|The Destroyer's energy beam destroyer (19).jpg Destroyer 1_db1e5a7ed1.jpg destroyer15 (1).jpg destroyer15 a(2).jpg destroyer765.jpg Destroyer878.jpg destroyer-luma-01.jpg DestroyerMaquette_05.jpg destroyer-maquette-glowing-eyes.jpg destroyerShieldthorgun10d.jpg|The Destroyer Gun Videos Thor vs The Destroyer Thor (2011) 4K ULTRA HD Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mute Category:One-Man Army Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Guardians Category:Golems Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Pawns Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Magic Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Game Bosses